


恋恋笔记本

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, 幽默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09
Summary: 鲁鲁修见到一本死亡笔记（不不）的故事





	恋恋笔记本

恋恋笔记本

CP：朱雀X鲁鲁修  
看着文艺实际沙雕

 

鲁鲁修被草绿小册子砸了头。  
拿来一看，是他所不喜欢的及其难以与任何色彩搭配的难看的亮草绿，上面写着：KISS NOTE。  
鲁鲁修环视四周，周围人来人往，那个丢自己笔记本的人肯定消失了，这种人真是没文明。   
朱雀摸摸鲁鲁修的脑袋，“头还疼吗？”  
“不疼。”鲁鲁修感受朱雀手心的温热，那感觉很不一样。  
重逢以来，朱雀给人感觉变得老实谦和，但他宽暖的手心温度还是没有变。于是鲁鲁就非常安心依赖朱雀身边，什么都不用去思考，这样想着鲁鲁顺手把亮草绿放在满是蔬菜水果的塑料袋。  
记得朱雀以前那么霸道，但现在鲁鲁做什么，朱雀就很乐意去做，那模样看上去好像毛茸茸的小狗那样，令鲁鲁修很有强烈的保护欲，每当朱雀被其他学生欺负，鲁鲁就动用权利暗搓搓给几个家伙添事，甚至压榨闲出来的劳动力。朱雀为此很感激，鲁鲁修说：“有我保护你，没啥。”  
朱雀笑容瞬间变得很僵硬，“作为日本男儿是不需要人保护的！”   
作为11区人、名誉不列颠人，沦落到靠不列颠人保护的地步，这样骄傲的朱雀是任何人无法忍受吧。鲁鲁修苦涩地想着，顺手拿出日记， 他翻到KISS NOTE，上面赫然浮现一行行字，把鲁鲁吓了一跳。  
hello，欢迎您得到KISS NOTE，现在讲明KISS NOTE的规则吧，不过请先给我做一份披萨。  
谁要做啊！鲁鲁修不相信。  
“OK，不给我做披萨可以……”字浮现了，几条规则就以非常难看紧凑的字体浮现，鲁鲁表示这字体太像小学生写的。那KISS NOTE马上生气了：臭小鬼，老娘见你情感问题一大堆才不得不找你啊！  
难道这有什么能力吗？鲁鲁修有点想剪开笔记本的心思，却见笔记本写了两字：朱雀。  
朱雀啊，这个傻瓜总是让自己心烦，坚持去军队，幸好去技术部避免伤亡。这次是尤菲副总督让朱雀上学，可是，为什么朱雀听尤菲的话而不愿意听自己的话呢？就因为他们的观念都不同吗？  
鲁鲁修暗咬银牙，笔记本同时将这些规矩排列出来。  
一 该笔记本上面写下两个人的名字，并写下实行方法及部位，就能美梦成真，只写两人名字就默认KISS哦。  
（鲁鲁修想是娜娜莉吗？然后……朱雀，可是两个大男人有什么好亲的，鲁鲁想着不自觉浮上红晕。）  
二 该笔记本除了两人名字也可加第三个人哦，并写下实行方法以及部位，敏感点或者肛门都行。  
（这算是亲情类吧，鲁鲁修想，什么肛门，说话就不能委婉点吗？）  
三 该笔记本也可以让人做自己所想做的事情。  
（难道它操控人心吗？这点可行，操控米蕾就可以灭掉男女逆转祭啦！）  
四 发现美梦成真，也请不要尖叫哦。  
（哼，我怎么会跟只会发花痴的明星粉一样！）  
鲁鲁修这样想着，顺手写了一行：今天，12：00分，朱雀吻我的……鲁鲁修想了想，小心谨慎写了英文：唇角。  
结果鲁鲁修的嘴角被朱雀吻了，而且朱雀说以吃掉米粒的理由，吻了鲁鲁的唇角，还很天真无辜地问：我们不是朋友吗？  
鲁鲁耳中响起诡异的BGM，怎么可能？！怎么会，那NOTE居然是真的！鲁鲁修遏制住自己的声音，疯狂翻了翻笔记本，直到笔记本发出抗议：老娘的脑袋被你晃晕了！  
鲁鲁心情很激动，笔记本吐槽鲁鲁宛若怀春少女。才不是呢，怎么会对那个笨蛋动心？鲁鲁修心中吐槽，我要让朱雀遵从自己的选择权，而不是我强行得到的真心！想着鲁鲁修干脆把笔记本锁在柜子里。  
朱雀打来电话，说很抱歉自己不能来。鲁鲁修心情很是怅惘，不由自主打开抽屉。  
你想要的话，朱雀随时都能来的，甚至他也可以加入你的队伍，这样你俩就能天下无敌，还可以给你母亲和妹妹报仇。  
但鲁鲁不完全相信笔记本，可他还是写了一行：朱雀，学生会，无人，吻我一分钟。  
学生会没人，朱雀安静地边看笔记边抄作业。鲁鲁修借着看书之际抬起紫眼看着沉默的他。  
他足足等了半小时都没看到朱雀的动静，也许笔记本只是骗人的而已。  
这里我且描述一下文艺片镜头，鲁鲁修眼皮渐重，午觉三小时效应发挥作用，不知不觉他就躺在椅子上，睡的时候他感觉有什么东西落在自己的脸上、额头上，他心里不知怎么突然有期待，紧接着如他所愿，那人的嘴唇落在自己的嘴唇上。他的嘴唇其实没卷毛那般软，擦着的时候时硬时软，有湿润的东西滑入自己的口腔内小心卷起自己的舌头。   
“唔——”鲁鲁鼻中发出一声哼，感觉胸口多了热，那热会动的，隔着校服捏住自己的胸乳，明明没有女人的乳房鲁鲁却产生自己有乳房的感觉。等……这是怎么回事。他可不记得自己在小册子写上捏我乳房这四字啊。  
小册子？  
鲁鲁先是皱眉，眼皮很拼命地抬起。那东西离开了他，鲁鲁马上睁开眼睛，才看清楚是朱雀。  
“鲁鲁看起来很困的样子，所以我想叫醒你。”朱雀神情有点慌张。  
朱雀演戏太拙劣了！鲁鲁想，后来发生很多事情，使鲁鲁不得不想了。  
他不得不相信小册子是真的了，只是捏自己的乳头是副作用吗？鲁鲁修想，只是这样想，以后还能不能交心与付?  
鲁鲁修变得非常忧郁，只要想想朱雀是被小册子操控去吻自己他就难受的不行。  
之后朱雀和鲁鲁依然是学生日常，朱雀再没有逾越举动，反而让鲁鲁变得怅然若失。  
直到尤菲册封朱雀为骑士，鲁鲁差点砸碎自己的手。他看着自己的手变得通红，很疯狂抽出一本，拿出钢笔，因为心慌意乱，墨水一下子滴在本子上，还引来娜娜莉疑惑的声音。 

……我不能用这笔记。  
WHY？  
感觉是干涉人的意志，这跟我的理念完全不合，而且我觉得写下去没什么用，不如用行动来争取朱雀。  
你也可以让你朱雀爱上你自己。  
那不行！我可不要靠笔记本这东西！  
鲁鲁修拒绝了，直到朱雀成为尤菲骑士。鲁鲁修第一次想写：朱雀，爱上我，帮助我，成为我的搭档吧！  
鲁鲁修写了，但还是划上去了，很颓唐躺在椅子上。  
朱雀真的没有过来找自己，也没有亲吻。鲁鲁修觉得这果然是幻觉啊……更颓废了。朱雀爱的就是尤菲啊。  
鲁鲁修第一次流泪，滴在笔记本上！  
直到神根岛事件发生后，鲁鲁修房间被查。  
朱雀看到笔记本，翻看才发现几行字，看着朱雀，吻我……  
这个……朱雀默默收起来，有种幻灭重生的感觉。   
你既然是小白花，为什么非要当霸王花？！  
朱雀收了小册子，后来R2的鲁鲁把它翻出来了。鲁鲁修心存怨恨，就想写朱雀吻吻最丑陋的人，但还是算了，就干脆收起来了。  
直到骑士帝那天，鲁鲁修看着面无表情的朱雀，他真的不会爱自己了。  
既然不会爱自己，那不如给自己争取更多美好的回忆吧。  
于是鲁鲁修就很逗比地写各种地点，白羊宫、后花园、博物馆、皇陵处。朱雀莫名其妙地跑过来吻鲁鲁各种部门（没说SEX），吻得鲁鲁喘不过气来。直到朱雀打飞了几个圆桌骑士，肾上素飙升，吻鲁鲁修吻得难分难舍就直接撕开了鲁鲁的上衣。  
鲁鲁修：？！！！WHAT！他可没写啊！  
鲁鲁修：你放开我，朱雀。  
朱雀不听，忍了很久，每次都控制不住亲鲁鲁，亲的都起了反应就自己解决，每天看鲁鲁娇细的脖子和修长的身材，脑海都是我把你XXOO怎样。毕竟朱雀和军师有过扭曲粗暴的做爱。可是你叫他只吻不吃，怎么可能嘛。  
吻着吻着，直接在床上开艹。朱雀解开一半领口哑声说：我忍你很久了。  
一吻落下。  
床被狼藉。  
鲁鲁被做的晕过去，朱雀翻开小册子，CC的字浮现出来了，朱雀按着规矩照做。就感觉鲁鲁闭着眼睛抱住自己，亲下去，位置丝毫不差。  
呵呵。  
从此朱雀就写下字，鲁鲁自慰，鲁鲁给自己口20分钟，鲁鲁自玩自己的乳头之类的，很恶意地写鲁鲁修的手插入自己的后穴把玩，然后愉悦看鲁鲁露出各种妖异的美态。   
鲁鲁生气了，文艺小清新怎么就往重口味发展！而且，他最多只是想拥有美好的回忆，带着这些美好的回忆死去，毕竟生前苦痛永远多于欢乐。而且，他不是真的想占有朱雀……  
只是想拥有朱雀的一点点而已啊。  
鲁鲁忧伤度升了，也知道朱雀是在生气，决定好好跟朱雀谈一次。他说他只是想拥有一点朱雀，并不是故意捉弄朱雀。而且，自己做了那么多混账事，已经没有被爱的资格，而且那小笔记本，不过是生前的茶后消遣而已。  
本来打算不让朱雀知道，谁知道擦枪走火啊。  
朱雀站起来，缓慢走向鲁鲁修。鲁鲁修抬头看向朱雀，朱雀猛然伸出手将鲁鲁往里收，凶猛灼热的吻落下来。  
翻覆、搅弄、共舞、沉迷。  
待朱雀放开鲁鲁修的腰，两人抵额喘气，“鲁鲁修，这次，我可没有将刚才写在笔记本……有时候，恨和爱只在一线之隔。我不止恨你，也想爱你，你的全部我都要，相对的，我的全部都属于你。”  
我把自己送给你，而你必须属于我。  
“我爱你，鲁鲁修。”朱雀说，“在日本，我爱你，丈夫只能对妻子说的。”  
鲁鲁修睁大紫眼，有些不好意思，嘟哝道：“说这些难为情的话也不怕害躁！”  
朱雀笑了笑，忽然捞起鲁鲁修的双腿，鲁鲁修吓了一跳，抱住朱雀，就这样两人心意相通滚了床单。  
没有零镇啊。  
皆大欢喜。

——END——


End file.
